


hold my hand (because i want you to)

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, minor seungseok if you squint, rated T for a few bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt #132:a uni au based on this x1text tweet:seungyoun: hey, what's up?hangyul: nothing, just...hangyul: yohan smiled at me and now every time i close my eyes i see it and for some reason i can't think straightseungyoun, trying not to laugh: oh. are you okay?hangyul: [trying to scoop up milk with a fork] yeah i'm finesource: https://twitter.com/x1text/status/1166440129826869249?s=20
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	hold my hand (because i want you to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to say thank you to the mods and to the prompter for this lovely prompt.
> 
> Big thank you also to my friends for hyping me up up to the very last minute.
> 
> To the prompter: I hope you enjoy this! So sorry if I strayed from what you were hoping for, but I honestly had so much fun writing this.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him out." Yohan said determinedly, eyes focused on his best friend from across the room.

"Thank the lord, it's about time." Wooseok snorts softly, rolling his eyes before shooting his younger friend an annoyed look. Yohan smiles sheepishly in response, he has been saying this to Wooseok for the past week.

Hangyul makes his way over to the pair, giving them a small wave. Wooseok nods his head in acknowledgement as Yohan's smile brightens the closer Hangyul gets to them. "Hey!"

"Hi." Hangyul sits down next to Yohan, immediately leaning into his friend before resting his head on Yohan’s shoulder. The small yelp that escapes Yohan's lips goes unnoticed by Hangyul, but Wooseok started laughing as soon as he heard it. The athlete's ears turn bright red, smacking his older friend's arm. Wooseok smirks, giving Yohan an ominous wink.

"Hey Hangyul, Yohan has been dying to ask you something." The older boy was having too much fun teasing his younger friend, watching as Yohan's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh? What is it, Yohan?" Hangyul lifts his head off of Yohan's shoulder, turning to face him.

"O-oh. I was just. I was just-" Yohan started, shying away because Hangyul's face is too close. He could feel the blush moving to his cheeks, hand and forehead starting to sweat in nervousness. Hangyul's face went from curious to worried, leaning in closer to examine Yohan's face. He lifts his hand up, placing his palm against the brunette's forehead.

"Are you sick? Why are you so red? You just started sweating all the sudden too."

"What? no, I'm fine I'm just really hot all of a sudden."

"You sure?" Hangyul raises a brow at Yohan, slowly removing his hand from the slightly older male. Yohan nods, reasoning that he really is just warm everywhere. The gray-haired boy gave him a stern once over before finally leaning back, Yohan finally releasing a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"I was just going to ask if you would want to um.. hang out with me." Yohan panics mid-sentence. He can feel the holes Wooseok is burning into his skin right now, feeling especially hot under his collar.

"That's it? Dude, you know I'm always cool to hang. My place or yours?"

"Uh- yours. You have all the games at your place." Yohan grins, pressing down the way his stomach flips wondering under what other circumstances Hangyul could be asking him that instead. God, he was too far gone. The rest of the night a complete haze.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


Three days after the party, Yohan rings the doorbell to Hangyul's flat. He has three bags in his hands, two of them filled with a bunch of snacks that he knows are Hangyul's personal favorite and another has a bag full of (not so) spicy rice cakes and kimbap from the food stall auntie that is near Yohan's apartment (Hangyul swears that the food is better there, but Yohan knows it's because the owner doesn't put as much spice in it as the food stall closer to Hangyul's place.)

After a good four minutes Yohan rang the doorbell again. Not long after Hangyul opens the door, hair a complete mess but a sheepish smile on his lips. "Hi."

"Did you forget?" Yohan asks, faking hurt as he pushes past Hangyul.

"Of course not! I just had problems sleeping last night." Closing the door, Hangyul moves to take the bags out of Yohan's hand, heading to the island in the kitchen before setting it down. "Bless you, you got auntie Kwon's food."

"Of course, it's your favorite. Besides our mom's of course."

"Ooh, that reminds me. We should really visit home together one day. When I don't bring you all my family asks about is if I'm dating anyone."

"That's literally because your extended family thinks we're dating."

"What? Really?" The crazed hair boy asks in shock, moving to run his fingers in his hair. Yohan hums in response, remembering the first time he was asked when they had started to become a thing.

"Which surprises me because they have known me forever."

"I guess it's fair, when Donghan sees me, he calls me future bro-in-law. So does Junseo for that matter."

"I'm sorry, they do what?" Yohan whips his head to look at his friend so fast Hangyul is sure he's gonna dislocate his neck. There is no way he's ever telling his brothers about his feelings again. He can't believe they would do this behind his back.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I thought it was funny so I call them bro-in-laws too." Hangyul admits, reaching for his phone to show Yohan the proof. Oh god. That's why his brothers always ask about Hangyul and asking about how they were doing. They legitimately thought they were a thing. Yohan's ears immediately grow red, sending his best friend an incredulous look.

"Is that why my brothers keep asking me about how you are? And about how the both of us are? And that if we're okay? You made them think we're dating."

"I honestly thought they knew I was joking because I thought they were joking-" Hangyul flashes Yohan an embarrassed smile. "Sorry?"

"You are explaining this to them, just saying."

"Fine, fine. But let's eat first, and then I'll text them. No wonder they kept asking me to your family events." The younger laughs, Yohan swears he's never felt as conflicted as he has now.

Devouring the food, they are both amazed by just how much both of them had managed to scarf down. As promised Hangyul texted both of Yohan’s brothers to explain the situation. The shorter of the two gave Yohan a knowing look when Yohan's phone started to buzz right after Hangyul sends his message, Yohan waving it off because he knows it's an apology about quite possibly outing Yohan's feelings to his best friend.

The taller moved to the couch, grabbing the remotes from the TV stand. "Let's worry about that later, let's play our fave. Mario Kart."

"I call Yoshi!"

"HEY! That's not fair."

"Sorry, I called first." Hangyul grins, already selecting the character from the roster. 

"Fine, I guess I can take Toad."

After selecting their characters, they move to select the Bell Cup. Hangyul's had this game for years and still have yet to get a gold trophy. Despite Yohan playing a character he doesn’t usually play, he does surprisingly well, having nabbed first place in the first three courses. Hangyul placing second right behind him.

“You have to get first now, or we won’t get the trophy.” Hangyul states, stretching his fingers during their mini break. Yohan hums softly in understanding, nodding his head.

“I swear, this game works against us. We always get to this stage and the fourth one we just fall off the wagon.”

“Don’t worry, this time I got your back.” Hangyul playfully hits his chest, causing Yohan to snort at his friend’s actions. 

Getting situated again, Hangyul clicks to begin the last course. Easily enough Yohan remains in first place, carefully driving past his opponents and saving his items behind him to work as a shield against any incoming shells, Hangyul trailing at a safe distance behind him. It’s not until the third and final lap that someone unleashes a blue shell, less than a third of the lap is left. Yohan curses under his breath, trying to debate if he has enough time to get to the finish line before the blue shell gets to him. 

The finish line comes into view, the warning sign popping up as well to let Yohan know that it’s coming and approaching him soon. Just then Hangyul uses his golden mushroom to take the lead, Yoshi passing by Toad just in time for the blue shell to change it’s target, Hangyul driving on the other side of the track to veer it away from Yohan. Yohan waits for the blue shell to hit Yoshi before he drives past, securing the first place slot. They both throw their controllers, getting up from the couch and whooping loudly before embracing each other. Finally after two years they’ve beat the game, a gold trophy for each cup. 

“I can’t believe that just happened, you saved me.” Yohan smiles, pulling back as he stares at the television to make sure that he’s not seeing things and that they did indeed win. 

“Well duh, I’ll always be here to shield you from blue shells.” Hangyul states seriously, glancing over at Yohan. When Yohan turns back to Hangyul, the shorter male’s heart skips a beat. Yohan’s smile is blinding as he goes in for another hug.

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


Hangyul sat on the stool, a bowl of cereal in hand as he stared off at nothing in particular. His other hand moving on autopilot as he brought up the eating utensil to his mouth, paying no attention that he hadn't actually been scooping anything into his mouth the past five minutes since he sat down. Seungyoun raises a brow in confusion as he watches his flatmate raise his hand again, successfully shoveling at least one piece of cereal in his mouth this time.

"Hey... What's up?" He asks, figuring it would be more polite to than flat out asking Hangyul what was wrong with him. Hangyul's gaze moves to Seungyoun, putting the bowl of cereal down on the counter before clasping his hands together.

"Nothing... Just-" The younger pauses for a moment, brows knitting together as he collects his thoughts before continuing. "Yohan smiled at me and now every time I close my eyes I see it and for some reason, I can't think straight."

The older resists the urge to laugh, biting his bottom lip. "Oh. Are you okay?" He really wanted to say that Hangyul couldn't think straight because everything about this situation was obviously gay, but he held his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hangyul responds, picking up the fork in his bowl before trying to feed himself his breakfast. Milk dripping off the fork as he misses his mouth.

Dang, Hangyul is whipped. Seungyoun definitely has to let Wooseok know about this later.

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


Yohan sighs, laying his head on Wooseok's and Seungwoo's coffee table with a pout on his lips.

"Why don't you just... I don't know, confess?" Wooseok tries again to nudge Yohan to do something about his crush on his same-aged friend. Yohan throws a deadpanned look at the older before sighing.

"I'm gonna die alone because the love of my life friend-zoned me." Yohan whined, closing his eyes. "I flirted with him and he just answered as if I was asking him about the weather." When the younger finally opens his eyes, he somehow manages to pout even more. Wooseok winces, okay so maybe that's pretty hard to look on the bright side too. "You never know, Hangyul is really dense in love. Remember? He had no idea that the dude at the club was trying to hit on him. He really thought a talent scout was at the club to cast him." Wooseok muttered reassuringly. Patting Yohan's back. As if on cue Seungyoun manages to barge in unannounced, moving to sit down next to Yohan.

"Do I wanna know?" Seungyoun asks, nodding his head towards the younger.

"No, he's been pouting and repeating himself for the past 45 minutes. He thinks he's friend-zoned." Seungwoo supplies, making his way out of the kitchen. Yohan whines louder this time, moving to gently hit his forehead against the coffee table. 

"I don't think. I  _ know _ . There's a difference." The younger shoots the eldest a dirty look, only looking away once Seungwoo holds his hands up in surrender. Seungyoun's laughter catches everyone else off guard, hands covering his mouth before his hands are slapping against Yohan's back. Seungwoo and Wooseok glancing at each other in confusion.

"Please, after what I witnessed this morning there is no way you were friend-zoned."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, I swear on my heart, Yohan." Seungyoun shoots Yohan a confident wink, making the younger and everyone else in the room more confused.

"Okay... I'll get back to you about this. I have to get to class." The youngest in the room gets up, crouching to grab his backpack before rushing out the door to make it to his first class of the day.

"Okay, spill." Wooseok says as soon as the door closes behind Yohan, Seungyoun grinning before giving them the details on what had happened with Hangyul earlier that morning.

"Jesus, this is gold." Seungwoo states, a smile on his lips. "Also, how can everyone know that they like each other but themselves?"

"Because they're idiots?" Wooseok and Seungyoun spoke at the same time. Wooseok gives Seungwoo an offended look after he snorts at their remark. 

"Oh yeah, that's rich considering it is coming from you two. Last year you guys were literally them now."

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


Hangyul was actually early for once, sitting down at a table closest to the door, he scrolls through his phone as he waits for Yohan to show up. Hangyul normally order ahead, but it's Gong-Cha and Yohan loves half of the menu and orders whatever he feels like for the day (unlike Hangyul who gets the same thing every time he steps in here). The chime on the door goes off, causing Hangyul to look up from his phone, seeing Yohan looking disheveled as he enters.

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah, class ran a little late and I didn't want to make you wait too long."

"You could have texted, plus you're like 3 minutes late."

"You know I don't like to have my phone out in class, plus I thought I would make it here quick enough to not be late." Yohan takes off his outer cardigan, the run causing him to heat up too quickly.

"You know I don't mind waiting." Hangyul gets up from his seat, tilting his head towards the counter to order. "After you."

"Yeah, I know." Yohan responds, smiling softly as he makes his way to the counter, glancing at the menu for less than ten seconds. "Hi! What can I get for you today?" The barista asks, smiling softly as he waits for Yohan to respond to him. "Hello! Can I please get a large taro milk tea?"

"Of course! Can I get a name for the order?"

"Yes, it's for Yohan."

"That will be out for you shortly, Yohan." The guy behind the counter grins at Yohan, making him feel slightly flustered.

"Thanks." Yohan replies softly, moving over to the side to wait for his name to be called. Hangyul eyes the guy, feeling something off as he reads the barista's name tag.

"Hi, Yongha." Hangyul says, smiling politely. "Can I get a large Oreo and Choco, please?"

Yongha smiles softly, nodding his head as he rings up Hangyul's order. "Of course, name for the order?"

"Hangyul."

"That will be right out for you."

Hangyul huffs quietly, moving to stand next to Yohan. He watches as Yongha moves to start making their drinks, noting that he was the only one on duty at the moment. After preparing Yohan's drink he seals it up, scribbling something onto the cup before moving to prepare Hangyul's. The barista worked extremely efficiently, finishing both drinks in record time before calling out both of their names. "Enjoy your drinks!"

They both thank him, grabbing straws before stabbing it into the cup. Hangyul glances down curiously at Yohan's cup, but it's covered by his hand. Leading the way this time, Hangyul sits down first, taking a sip of his beverage as Yohan sits down across from him. Yohan does the same, setting his drink down. The younger waits, carefully scanning the young man sitting across from him. He sees when Yohan looks down, finally noticing that there seemed to be a decent amount of text scribbled on his cup before his whole face turns red, Yohan sending a panicked look towards the counter. "You okay?"

"I'm good, yeah."

Yohan quickly moves to grab his cup, Hangyul is quicker though, snatching the cup away before turning the cup so he can see what's written. "Hey Yohan, you're cute. Let's meet sometime, text me! Yongha." Hangyul reads out loud, brows raised. He can't explain the sudden heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why would it bother him that someone was hitting on Yohan in the first place? Yohan was his best friend, and if he's being honest, he knows Yohan is handsome. He's been popular since middle school. Hangyul glances back up at Yohan, noting how flustered Yohan was because someone was hitting on him. "... Are you gonna text him?"

Yohan is surprised to hear Hangyul ask him such a question. They've been friends for years and besides commenting when they find someone is attractive, both of them had pretty uneventful dating lives. Though in Yohan's case, he's had a crush on Hangyul's for years. Yohan pauses, gauging Hangyul's expression before asking softly. "Do you think I should?"

"I mean, if you think he's cute, why not? No harm in saving his number."

Yohan smiles, hoping the younger doesn't notice how forced it looks as he nods.

"Yeah, I guess he is pretty cute." Yohan fishes his phone out of his pocket, going to save the barista's phone number into his contacts. if Hangyul was giving him the green light than he doesn't have any feelings for him, right? Maybe Yongha is what he needs to get over his crush. Yohan steals a quick glance at his best friend, going to send Wooseok a text. " _ Someone just asked me out and Hangyul told me to go for it, guess this is the sign I've been asking for." _

Hangyul watches as the older types something almost frantically into his phone, figuring that he was sending Yongha an introductory text. Glancing down at his own cup, he loses his will to finish the drink. When he returns his attention to Yohan, the other has already pocketed his phone, smile on his lips once again. "Should we go?"

"Yeah."

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


"Okay, so let me get this straight... The guy at Gong-Cha hit on Yohan and you can't figure out why it bothers you? And to make matters worse you told Yohan to go for it and now you feel like you messed up?" Seungyoun eyes Hangyul as if he's grown a second head. The younger shifts his gaze to Seungwoo instead, hoping for better results. Seungwoo has pity written all over his face, making Hangyul feel even worse.

"Did I fuck up?"

It takes a lot for Hangyul to lose his composure, but right now he feels like he's sinking and it's frustrating him because he doesn't even know why.

"You're literally in love with Yohan, what do you not get?" Seungyoun blurts out, tired of coasting around the topic for the past few weeks since the cereal incident in their shared apartment. Hangyul's eyes widen in shock, letting out a surprised grunt as well.

"What? No. I am not- In love? With Yohan? He's literally my best friend, I-"

"Probably not the best way to tell him such big news, Youn." Seungwoo deadpans, gently patting Hangyul's shoulder. His eyes are still filled with pity, but he's also giving the younger a somewhat comforting look as well.

"But, honestly. I am not in love with Yohan, that's... weird."

"Okay, so um. Imagine Yohan going out with the guy from Gong-Cha. He starts seeing him more often, you start seeing him a little less. You see Yohan holding hands with him every time you see them together, and you start to feel like you're third wheeling. How do you feel?" Seungwoo starts off, trying to find an efficient way to help Hangyul realize his feelings.

"I think... I'll be okay? As long as Yohan is happy. I would be happy for him." Hangyul responds, feeling his throat tighten as he speaks.

"Okay, now imagine everything from before. But instead of Yohan and the other guy, it's you. You're holding Yohan's hand, and you are making someone else third wheel. You ditch us as you go to room with each other and every morning you get to wake up to Yohan. How would that make you feel?"

Hangyul is quiet for three solid minutes, thinking of how Yohan's eyes crinkle up when he flashes Hangyul one of his notorious smiles. Or how excited Yohan is for him when he accomplishes something he has been aiming for forever, or how Yohan was always there for him no matter how small or big when something bad happened to him. He remembers how warm Yohan's hands had been when Hangyul lost his gloves that one winter where it had been so brutally cold, he thought his fingers were gonna freeze off even if he shoved his hands in his coat pocket. Yohan had readily shared his left glove as he shoved Hangyul's right hand into his coat pocket, fingers intertwined as they ran their way to school from the bus stop. The older was a rock to Hangyul's sometimes shaky life, a constant in the storms and Hangyul had always assumed it's because of friendship but Hangyul has never trusted anyone as much as Yohan.

“I’m in love with Yohan.”

“YES. Finally.” Seungyoun groans, clapping his hands together. “Now, tell him how you feel.”

“Are you crazy? He’s my best friend. I can’t do that. What if I lose him?” Hangyul asks, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. He doesn’t notice when Seungyoun and Seungwoo both sigh.

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Wooseok feels bad, Yohan has just been sitting on his couch, lips in a pout as he stares at Hangyul’s number on his phone. It’s hard to convince someone that they have a chance when the person they think they have no chance with tells them to date someone else. Wooseok pats the top of Yohan’s head, sighing softly when the younger scoots closer to him. It’s times like this that Wooseok is reminded of how much younger Yohan really is. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, Wooseok pulling away slightly to grab onto his phone, reading the text Seungyoun just sent him.  _ “It’s official. Hangyul knows that he’s in love with Yohan but he’s being just as stubborn as Yohan. Help, nudge him for your end?” _

Wooseok takes another careful glance at Yohan before clearing his throat. “Yohan, have you ever considered the possibility that Hangyul is only suggesting you go out with Yongha because he thinks that you  _ want  _ to go out with Yongha and not because he wants you to?”

Yohan shakes his head, moving to sit upright on the couch. “No.”

“I mean this in the nicest way possible… But you’re both not the brightest and you both would do anything for each other. If you thought Hangyul liked someone else would you not tell him to go for it even though you like him?” Wooseok pauses for dramatic effect before continuing. “Who is to say that he wouldn’t do that for you? Maybe you should be a little less subtle and let him know you’re not interested in the barista but you’re into him.”

Yohan bites his bottom lip, Wooseok’s words replaying in his mind and it makes sense. Maybe Hangyul thought he liked him because he was probably blushing. Yohan slowly nods his head in agreement, earning a surprised look from the other.    
  
“Wait seriously, just like that?”   
  
“Yes, worst thing comes to worst I’ll know his feelings and can move on.” Yohan states, suddenly determined. 

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Hangyul sighs, knowing that his own plan is the very problem for his downfall right now. In hindsight, he probably should have known that avoiding Yohan would be a dumb plan. He just wants to process his feelings before having to decide how to go about it. Hangyul smiles softly once locking eyes with Yohan from across the hallway, stopping in his tracks as the other starts running towards him.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you." Yohan says, hand moving to rest on Hangyul's shoulder. 

"Oh? You have?" Hangyul asks, one brow arched as he tries to casually shrug Yohan's hand off his shoulder.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you're free this Friday?"

Yohan grins, tilting his head to the side as he waits for Hangyul's response. Hangyul wonders if Yohan has always been that cute doing the most mundane things or if he is just finally realizing it now. 

"I think so? Why?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me."

"To where?" Hangyul asks, slightly confused at why Yohan had to ask him in person. They usually make most of their plans via text. Yohan fidgets nervously, hand running in his hair as he offers Hangyul a timid smile.

"Like to the arcade, dinner, and then a movie?" 

"Sure? We do that all the time. Maybe Seungyoun can join us-"

"Actually! I was hoping it can be just us." The taller steps closer to Hangyul, hand gesturing between the two of them. 

"Oh, okay! Yeah of course. And for dinner we can get some chicken and eat at the restaurant or bring it back home."

"I was actually hoping we could go to a semi fancy Italian restaurant since I've been craving some carbonara lately." 

"Okay..." Hangyul narrows his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Yohan looked slightly nervous? Which didn't make sense since they hang out together all the time. But everything just feels a bit... off. 

"And maybe during the movie we can hold hands-"

"Yohan, I told you. I cannot watch horror movies in the theater with you anymore. The last time you literally tried to crawl your way into my lap after screaming out loud at every jump scare."

Yohan sighs, frustrated because he doesn't know if Hangyul is really this oblivious or if his friend is trying to spare his feelings and rejecting him in a roundabout way.

"Hangyul, I want you to walk me home after and-"

"Don't I do that already?"

" _ KISS _ me."

Hangyul's eyes widen in shock, mouth hanging open comically as he continues to gape at his best friend.

"Look, I don't know if you like me or not. But honestly I'd rather just know than to keep wondering so I know if I should move on or not? I'm sorry to throw this on you, but I just really need to know." Yohan explains rapidly, cheeks reddening as he goes on, barely being able to keep eye contact with his crush. 

"I thought you liked the barista." Hangyul blurts out instead, screaming internally at his stupidity. Seeing Yohan nervous around him is a rarity but it's one of the most endearing things Hangyul has ever witnessed. So endearing that he's speaking without thinking. 

"No, I don't like the barista. I like you."

"Holy shit."

"Hangyul-"

"Yes."

"Pardon?" Yohan purses his lips together, head tilting to the side again. Hangyul really wants to lean in and kiss him.

"I wanna go out with you this Friday. On a date, because I like you too." The shorter admits, smiling as he reaches to grab Yohan's hand. "And if it's okay with you, I'll like to plan a couple more things with you for the weekend."

"Okay." Yohan smiles back, eyes going slightly uneven as he squeezes Hangyul's hand.

*+:｡.｡ BONUS ｡.｡:+*

  
  


Three weeks later and Hangyul is stuck, arm placed uncomfortably under Yohan’s head as the other dozed off. His arm is starting to feel numb, but Yohan looks so peaceful sleeping and he doesn’t want to wake up his boyfriend. 

_ Boyfriend _ . 

Hangyul grins, moving closer until the tip of his nose grazes against Yohan’s forehead. The sound of someone clearing their throat distracts Hangyul from his thoughts, glancing over to see Seungyoun shooting him a knowing smirk. The older playfully pretends like he’s throwing a lasso before imitating the sound of a whip. Hangyul pretends to laugh, rolling his eyes before raising his free hand to flip Seungyoun off. Seungyoun snorts before leaving, the sound of the apartment door closing shut behind him. Hangyul glances back at Yohan, smiling softly.

“Okay, maybe I am whipped. Just a little, though.” 


End file.
